


Untitled

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Series: Accidentally Engaged [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Alien AU, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Ignore the title idk what to call it.Prompto finds a crashed UFO and befriends the alien inside. What happens when Prompto gives him a gift to commemorate 2 months of living together





	Untitled

Two months. It had been two months since Noctis crashed his way into Prompto's life, literally. The country boy finding a crashed UFO in his field one evening. Prompto, with parents who worked overseas, went outside alone with only his BB gun to accompany him. Approaching the thin, streamlined ship from the sky he raised the barrel on his gun with shaking hands.

"Yo, anyone alive and hopefully peaceful?" He yelled. No answer from the ship, only the mechanical whirring of technology he could only dream of obtaining before he's 100.

Prompto places the gun down, letting it lean on the ship. His hands brush lightly over the cold metal, lights flickering in some places he touches.

'Maybe it's a drone,' he thinks to himself. 'Like the ones we sent to the other planets.'

Prompto decided that must be the case and feeling relieved he gave the UFO a little kick for scaring him.

What happened next almost made him piss himself.

Lights glowed all down the sides of the ship rising and falling in several colours. Prompto jumps back thinking he triggered a defensive mechanism on the craft, but is proven wrong when the metal platings slide off, and Noctis rises from the crashed craft.

Prompto, however, didn't know Noctis well at this time, and only saw an alien being rising from his wrecked ship. The alien, Noctis, to Prompto's surprise looks almost human from what he can see of Noctis, as he stepped out the ship and yawned.

"Sup." Noctis greeted the shocked Prompto. "This is Earth right?"

All that occurred two months ago, and in the meantime Noctis had essentially become Prompto's housemate and best friend. The days consisting of Noctis napping, pestering Prompto about Earthen things (like t.v and school), and on the rare occasion Noctis explaining his home world of Lucis to Prompto.

Life for the two was easy and Prompto liked the routine, it was much better than his everyday life alone with only his bb gun and camera to keep him company. It was for this reason why Prompto had made a little surprise for Noctis in honour of the two months they'd spent together. The surprise itself was a framed picture of Noctis, the first picture he had ever taken of his alien friend, covered by an old scarf.

"Here," Prompto says over breakfast one morning and slides the scarf wrapped photo to Noctis. "Just a lil something for you."

Noctis hums in approval and places his cereal spoon in his mouth as he moves to unwrap the scarf from his present. The spoon drops from his mouth when he sees what Prompto gave him.  
"Aw dude!" Prompto cries out as he's splashed by milk from where the spoon fell into the cereal. Prompto looks up at Noctis, fully ready to go into a rant about being messy but stops when he sees Noctis' tearing eyes. Prompto is just about to ask what's wrong when Noctis speaks.

"This is so sudden... but I can't say I'm not overjoyed... I think Lucis Caelum suits you though."

"Uhhh..."

"Oh we need rings, that's the human custom right?"

"Uhhh..."

"I know this is short for humans, but for Lucians this has taken forever."

"Uhhh..."

"I'm going to be the best husband, don't worry Prom, I'll treat you right."

"UHHH..."

Prompto almost gains the courage to speak up and say he didn't mean to propose to the alien but Noctis kisses Prompto's cheek and he melts, only being able to say, 'yeah dude, sure.' In response.

"Looks like I'm engaged to an alien Cindy." Prompto mumbles to himself.


End file.
